Criminal
by gypsy755
Summary: He is a hustler, he is no good at all. He's a bad boy with a tainted heart. Even I know this ain't smart. But Mama I'm in love with a criminal. And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical. Mama please don't cry, I will be alright. All reason aside, I can't deny, I love the guy. One shot with Edward and Bella in Britney's Criminal. Rated M for a reason. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright this is a one shot. It's rated M for a reason so please do remember that before continuing. **

**Story Line is based off of the song Criminal by Britney Spears. **

_He is a hustler, he's no good at all  
He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum  
He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable  
He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun  
I know you told me I should stay away  
I know you said he's just a dog astray  
He is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart_

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy_

He is a villain by the devil's law  
He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun  
That man's a snitch and unpredictable  
He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none  
Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo, should've let go, but no  
'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart

Criminal

"Mom?" my breathless voice questioned over the payphone.

Her gasp was clear as day on the other side of the line, "Bella? Oh my god, is that really you? Are you alright? Charlie! Charlie, its Bella!"

"Mom," I repeated as my voice began to steady itself out. "Mom, I need you to listen to me."

"Where are you? Do you need help? Has that man taken advantage of you?" she continued to question me.

I ran a hand through my hair, "Mom, listen to me," I demanded harshly and I heard her gasp once more, but this time it was out of hurt instead of relief. "I need you to know that I'm fine… more than fine, I haven't felt this alive in I don't know how long."

"Bella," she whispered.

"I love him, don't be mad but I love him. It's wrong and it's not rational, but I love him more than I can even explain to you."

I briefly heard my father curse before my mother begin to speak once again, "Bella, sweetheart, I know you think you love him, but he's dangerous and is probably messing with your head. It's okay; we will find you and bring you home where it's safe." Her voice was choked and I was sure that she was crying, but I tried not to focus on how I was probably breaking her heart just as mine was starting to beat.

I let out a laugh, it sounded crazy even to my own ears, "Tell Charlie to stop looking for us, I'll die before I let anything happen to _him_, Charlie needs to know that and so do you."

"Bella-"

"Goodbye Mother."

I slammed the phone back down on its holder and stepped out of the phone booth. The wind whirled my hair around and a hand smoothed away the unruly strands. When my face was clear, I found myself looking up into the most hauntingly beautiful green eyes I'd ever seen in my life. I smiled slightly and stood on my toes to brush my lips with his. His hands moved to my shoulders and down over my back to pull me in closer.

"It isn't too late, Isabella, you could go back home, I won't stop you," his velvet voice washed over me. Instead of answering I ran my hands up into his bronze hair and pulled his face closer to me and crashed my lips to his once again. I wouldn't trade a minute with him to be back in that rainy god forsaken town. We'd been lost, the both of us and we found one another and I had no intention of letting him go.

**_Two Weeks Earlier_**

It was another party to congratulate my fiancé on his one too many accomplishments that weren't even really his to begin with but his employees. I was tired, no I was exhausted, I'd spent weeks getting prepared for this evening and I was so tired of having my smile strictly in place. I once used to be enamored by James Hunter's good looks and, against my better judgment, his money. My mother and father wanted me to be with someone who could take care of me for the rest of my life and James had the resources to do that. My mother pushed me to begin a relationship with him and I did just to quiet her, but it became clear of just how insane the man was when we began to get serious. He never hit me but he always made it clear that it was his restraint and control that kept him from losing his temper any time I screwed up.

"Could you at least try to act like you're having a good time?" James sneered in my ear.

I turned my head away from him and tried to right my smile, it was slipping more and more by the minute. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm just tired, James."

"I don't want your excuses," he hissed. "Go clean yourself up in the bathroom, you look disgusting." James practically pushed me away in the direction of the bathroom.

I tried to settle my breathing and my shaking hands as I glanced over my appearance. I'd spent the entire day trying to perfect myself, I'd gone to a spa and had everything waxed off, I got my makeup professionally done, and my dress was picked out by James himself and was a pink lace Alexander McQueen gown. I had done everything that James asked me to do, I was even wearing his godforsaken engagement ring- a pink diamond, and somewhere down the road of our relationship James decided that pink was the only color that looked somewhat good on my skin.

My hair was still perfectly tight in a high bun because James's favorite feature on me was my neck. There was nothing wrong with my appearance, but yet it still wasn't enough for James Hunter. I sighed applied some more lipstick on my lips just for good measure before walking back into the party, this time with my smile rightfully in place. I stepped back into the ballroom and my smile immediately left my lips when I saw James pushing back another girl's hair behind her ear, the girl smiled and pulled his tie so his body was closer.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat all while glaring at the girl. "Is there a reason for your hands on my fiancé?" I questioned with a frown.

James looked up at me sharply and grabbed ahold of my arm, "Excuse us for a moment," he told the girl while dragging me away. James slammed the back door of the ballroom to the alley behind the hotel that the party was at. "What the Hell was that?" James screamed in my face. "Do you get off on embarrassing me in every moment of this relationship?"

I pushed away from his body, "Get off of me!" I yelled back as his hand tightened around my arm.

"You're a fucking embarrassment! I've tried to doll you up and I've spent thousands of dollars in trying to get you to look good enough to be on my arm, but no amount of money can change the sour attitude you have! You are so fucking ugly, Bella. I have no idea why I even put up with your whore ass!"

Tears did not come as I stared up at his red face, I was used to this talk, he called me all sorts of different names but none of that really mattered to me because he didn't matter to me. "Fuck you, James, I'm so tired of this shit. I'm done with you," I spat.

Heat sliced my face and my head was whipped to side from James' slap, "You are going back into that party and you're going to act like a lady, Bella. We will discuss your punishment for this scene that you've caused later."

James tried to pull me back into the doorway but I tried to steel myself away. James never hit me, not once and I wasn't going to allow him to get away with it now that he had. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" I pulled against his hands.

James reared his fist back and before I could even flinch another hand halted the blow. "I think it would be best if you stepped away from the lady," a velvet voice spoke evenly. James didn't waste a second to lift his other fist up towards the man that stopped his attack. The stranger before me grabbed the other hand and lifted his knee into James' gut. James let out a huff and dropped to his knees but the stranger didn't step away, instead he fisted his hand and punched James right in the face making James' nose bust immediately.

The stranger turned back to me and looked me over, "Are you okay?" he asked his velvet voice still as steady, as if he didn't just knock out my fiancé with just one punch.

My wide eyes stared at him, he was utterly beautiful in a dangerous way, the exact type that my father warned me about. His green eyes trapped me in their stare but I was aware of the lean muscular build under his leather jacket and his worn jeans. His bronze hair briefly fell into his eyes before he ran a hand through it which caused it to stick out in different directions. "Uh… yeah, I'm fine," I stammered.

The stranger nodded and then walked past me without another comment, "Wait," I called to him and then looked back at James. James laid out groaning as he came back to consciousness and I walked over to him and kicked as harshly as I could at his groin. James louder groan and swearing immediately brought an accomplished grin to my face and I turned around and walked over to where my stranger was waiting by a motorcycle. "Mind if I come along?" I asked.

The stranger looked me over once again and I felt myself heat up all over my body under his gaze. The stranger slipped his hand in his jean pocket and pulled out a pocket knife and flipped it open. Before I could even stutter a question of what he was going to do with the knife I heard a ripping. My legs felt the breeze immediately and I noticed the fabric from my mid-thigh down was gone and lying on the cement around me. If I wasn't hot before, I sure as Hell was now. The stranger held out his hand for me to take and helped onto the back of his motorcycle before climbing on and starting the death trap. The rumble between my legs made me bite my lip and grasp onto the man in front of me even tighter. This wasn't how I usually acted but something about this man wanted me to let down my hair and lose my mind. Just as he started to pull away I slipped off my engagement ring and let it drop down on the cement, leaving it and James behind once and for all.

As he drove my hair fell from its tight restraint of a bun and whipped around behind me as the wind fluttered against our bodies. It was exhilarating and freeing to not care what I looked like at the moment to not have James on my back judging me or saying that I wasn't good enough for him. Whoever this man was in front of me not only saved me from James but he saved me from myself. I slipped my hands from his body and ran them through my hair all while letting out a sigh of relief, it felt incredible to be me again.

The stranger stopped in front of a worn down apartment building and quickly turned the engine off. He slipped off the motorcycle and helped me off the machine with a slight crooked smile on his face. As we walked up the stairs to the building I wrapped my arm around his and held on tight. "What's your name?" I whispered.

The man guided me to a door inside the building and led me inside a one roomed apartment where the bed was immediately seen. The man closed the door behind him and then lightly pushed me up against it. He raised his hand to cup my face and ran his thumb over what I was sure a bruise from James' smack, "No names, just feel," he spoke softly before pressing his lips against mine.

I sighed into the kiss and my eyes fluttered closed, this was a kiss, nothing like James' kisses where he was rough and sloppy. My savior, my stranger kissed me with immeasurable amount of passion and I kissed him back just as much. I raised my hands wrapped them into his hair before hitching one of my legs over his and pulling his body in closer. My tongue snaked out and met his, tangling and mixing until I didn't know where which one of us ended. My stranger moved his hands down to my thighs and ass and brought me up so I could wrap myself around his waist. My shoes slipped off my feet and I tightened myself around him as he started to walk in the direction of the bed in the middle of the lone room.

I was laid gently down onto the bed and my savior threaded one of his hands into the tangles of my hair. A groan released from his throat as I lightly nipped at his bottom lip. I flipped us over and he sat up making me straddle his lap, my hands immediately went to his leather jacket and I pushed it off to reveal nothing but a white wife beater (ironic in a sense). I pulled away from his lips as I caught sight of the many tattoos that I could see just from removing the leather jacket. My savior attached his lips to my jaw and worked his way down my neck until he hit my pulse point and sucked gently. I moaned and arched my neck for him to get better access. My hands trailed over his tattoos all while he continued down my neck and then my shoulders. I traced over his neck where in a beautiful script it read Death is Only the Beginning, with my hands tracing the tattoo I could feel the raised skin of a scar along the bottom of the words. As he continued to kiss my shoulder his hands went to my back and found the zipper to my dress. While he slowly lowered my zipper I raised his shirt over his head and flung it across the room. His hands trailed over my bare spine and then pulled what was left of my ruined dress down from my body.

My fingers went down his chest as more tattoos were revealed to me all while his toned abs constricted under the trail I was leaving. I wrapped my hand around his belt buckle and tried to undo the one thing that was keeping me from what I wanted in between my legs. I felt his smile while he kissed down my collar bone like he knew that I was getting impatient for him to be inside me. When the belt was finally gone I unbuttoned his jeans and then slowly unzipped his jeans, teasingly running my hand down the bulge in his pants before completely undoing them. His hands tightened on my body as he tried to control himself under my hands- this time I was grinning. He turned around and laid me down on the bed while pulling his jeans down the rest of the way off of himself. My eyes searched his green ones and for a second neither one of us did anything but look at one another. I never once felt something like what I was feeling with this beautiful stranger in all my years. I brought my hand up to his face and lightly trailed my finger across his jaw feeling the scratchiness of his five o'clock shadow. He brought his face back down to me and kissed me fiercely.

His hands moved across my stomach and then down to my nude panties and slid them down my thighs. His touch felt like he was afraid that I was going to break underneath him, his light caresses almost made my toes curl and he hadn't even started. I wanted more, I needed more. I grabbed boxer briefs and shoved them down as fast as I could. Before I could try to lean him up to where I wanted him the most, he laced his fingers with mine and placed them above our heads. His lips went back to my neck once more and before I could even start to complain about not moving fast enough he entered me fiercely.

"Oh god," I sighed as he filled me to my very core.

He tore my nude bra away after he started to slowly thrust into me and as I matched him for everything that he was giving me he latched onto my nipple. My hands, now free from his restraint, went from his hair to his back. My nails pressed down into his shoulder blades as I tried to push him even closer. My lower part of my stomach was building more and more and I threw head back as what he was doing to my body began to overwhelm me.

"That's it," he growled suddenly and began to thrust into me faster and faster.

I felt myself tighten around him and then like a rubber band I just snapped and let out a loud yell of some sort of profanity. My savior wasn't that much further after me and with a few more pumps inside my heat he let go as well. His weight landed on me as soon as he came and I relished in the comfort of his body completely on top of mine. It felt like bliss to have this connection with someone, I never felt so in tune with one person before. Before I could complain he slipped out of me and rolled to the side with a large sigh. Both of our breathing was still erratic and our chests heaved up and down to show for what just happened between the two of us.

"Edward Cullen," was what my stranger suddenly whispered from his side of the bed.

If I wasn't so thoroughly spent I think my eyes would have widened. I had heard of Edward Cullen from my father, the Chief of Police of my town, and apparently Edward Cullen was a very much wanted man from Seattle. He had robbed a few banks, killed a few people who got in his way, and was known to do a bit of carjacking as well. My father once told me Edward Cullen was a scoundrel and no good, though he tried to act as innocent as possible. The police had only caught up to Edward Cullen once but had to let him go because they didn't have enough evidence against the man, my father was furious. Everyone knew that Edward Cullen was not innocent of all the things that he was accused of but he was smart enough to get away with it.

Instead of freaking out I let out a breath and turned to look at my savior, it didn't matter to me what he was known for, he saved me from a man that there was no telling would have done to me. How could I be afraid of Edward after everything? Maybe I was clouded from judgment because of what he just did to me but I couldn't seem to find it in myself to care. "Isabella Swan."

Edward Cullen turned to me, his bright eyes sharp, "Chief's daughter?" he questioned.

"Most wanted criminal?" I rebutted.

His lips spread to a crooked grin, "I guess they can add kidnapping onto my list of grievances."

I smirked back, "Can't be kidnapping if I come willingly."

"Hmm," he hummed and turned to nuzzle his face into my neck. His hands slid down my stomach to my center where he brushed lightly and I let out a moan, "That you did."

I grabbed his hair in a fist and wrenched his face up to mine, crashing my lips to his. I was just getting started with this man and he better be up for the challenge.

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy_

I woke up alone in Edward's bed the next morning feeling one hundred percent satisfied. I sat up amidst the tangle of sheets and glanced around the small apartment immediately seeing that Edward was nowhere to be found. I pulled a shirt of his that was lying on the back of a chair and then started to look around the apartment a little bit more. I was curious as to what Edward called home, it was funny Charlie made it seem like Edward had more money than he knew what to do with so why was he staying in a dump like this? I went around the apartment and opened a drawer and gasped when I saw the gun.

I was a girl that came from the Chief of Police, I knew guns and I'd been around plenty of them but they had nothing on this one. It was smooth and silver with an inscription on the handle, reading the same as Edward's tattoo- Death is Only the Beginning. I traced my finger over the indention just like I'd done with his tattoo. It was alarming how unalarmed I was about finding a gun in his apartment. It occurred to me then that there probably was very little that could ever turn me away from Edward Cullen.

"Find what you were looking for?" his velvet voice came from behind me.

I smiled as I kept my back to him and picked up the silver pistol. "I have now," I said as I turned back to him. Edward's green eyes were trained on the gun in my hands and I let out a soft laugh, "It's very beautiful," I motioned to the gun. "I love the inscription… May I ask what it means to you?"

Edward placed the two coffees and what I was sure were some sort of breakfast food in a bag onto the small round table just beside his bed. "Death is Only the Beginning- even after death I will continue on the path that I've set for myself."

"Sounds lonely," I replied.

Edward walked up to me and slowly grabbed the gun from my hands and placed it back in the drawer behind me, "Doesn't have to be."

I smiled and traced his jaw line with the pads of my fingers, "This path of yours… does it have any kind of benefits for someone say like me?"

"Hmm," he hummed with his eyes half closed. "It would beneficial on both of our parties, I would say."

I trailed my hand down his shoulders, past his chest and down his stomach, "Why Mister Cullen, are you suggesting that I run away with you- a mere stranger with a criminal reputation? What kind of girl do you take me for?"

Edward placed his hands on my shoulders lightly and brought me in closer to his body, "The kind of girl that kept me up all last night in bed."

I pursed my lips, "Well I wouldn't want to disappoint."

He moved his hand to my chin and tilted my face up so his lips were millimeters apart from mine, "You could never disappoint, Isabella," I responded before pulling me into an alluring kiss. "Good morning," he mumbled against me.

"The best," I replied and then started to pull him back to the bed.

Before either of us could continue any further a loud pounding was heard from the door. Edward broke away from my lips and looked over at the door with a quirked up eyebrow. "Edward! Edward open up!" a booming voice yelled.

Edward pulled the covers of the bed over my bare legs and then walked towards the door, "What is it?" he asked as opened the door and let in a behemoth of a man.

"What is it?" the guy asked and then pointed back at me. "You took the Chief's daughter, there's a firing squad looking for you as we speak. You need to get the hell out of town."

"What are you talking about?" I perked up. "My father's looking for me? He doesn't even know I'm gone."

The guy turned to me with a bit of a sneer, "Your fiancé let him know that someone with the description of Edward knocked him out and kidnapped you."

"That's ridiculous," I complained and kneeled on the bed. "Give me a phone and I can tell Charlie otherwise."

Edward sighed and raked his hand through his hair, "Really doesn't matter what you tell the police, they'll take any chance they can to raid the place."

The big guy turned his back to me and looked directly at Edward, "Drop the broad and hit the road, genius, you've got an entire squad of officers heading your way, the pussy can't be worth it."

Edward's hands balled into fists by his side, "You best choose your words wisely, Felix, I don't take too kindly to being ordered around."

"I'm just doing my duty to tell you what's headed your way, if you won't take my advice that's not my problem," the guy- Felix stated and then moved towards the door. "It was really nice knowing you Ed, be sure to keep your mouth shut about my part in everything."

Edward quietly raised a hand and waved Felix away. The door shut forcefully behind Felix and Edward ran another hand through his hair, "You should probably head back to your home, it'll be easier to make a clean get away without having your father wondering what you're doing in my bed with only my shirt on."

"Are you going to make a break for it?" I asked.

Edward shrugged, "If I leave now I could probably make it to the border without any problems."

I placed a hand on his chest, "You're not moving around like you've been founded. Why aren't you rushing?"

"What does it matter?"

"What does it matter?" I repeated back to myself. "If they catch you with everything that you've supposedly done, you'll go to prison!"

"Beats running my entire life, you said it yourself, it's a lonely way to live," he answered looking down at me.

I bit my lip, "And you said that it didn't have to be… Are you still offering?"

Edward chuckled, "Are you seriously thinking of dropping everything in your life to live on the run with me, a complete stranger that you just met last night that is for a fact murder and bank robber? Doesn't that sound a little insane to you?"

I shook my head, "What sounds insane to me is running from the one thing that makes me actually feel like I'm alive for the first time in my entire life. Giving up on a chance of living is insane, Edward. I feel alive when I'm with you, I can't go back to my old life when I know what it feels like to be with you." I stopped for a moment and then stared up at him, "Or do you not want me to? Was this just a onetime thing for you? Save the damsel in distress and then fuck her for the night?"

Edward sighed and placed a strand of hair behind my ear, "You and I both know that's not what this was."

"Then what was it?" I countered.

He stared down at me for a moment just looking into my eyes before running a hand through my hair, "You made me feel alive too, Isabella. I haven't felt like this in a really long time…"

"So why are you trying to get me to leave you?"

Edward stared at me for a long time before answering my question. "Because I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'd be in more pain if I didn't go with you."

He shook his head, "You're insane."

I shrugged, "I'd rather be insane than wrong, and I'm not wrong. I can feel it and I know you can too. This- whatever this is between the two of us- it's right."

His hands moved from his hair to my shoulders. He pulled his head down to mine and brushed his lips over mine. "Get whatever you can't live without. We're getting out of here."

_And he's got my name_  
_Tattooed on his arm_  
_His lucky charm_  
_So I guess it's OK_  
_He's with me_  
_And I hear people talk (people talk)_  
_Try to make remarks_  
_Keep us apart_  
_But I don't even hear_  
_I don't care_

Time traveled past the both of us. Charlie sent his guys after Edward but he managed to dodge them without breaking into a sweat. I saw firsthand how ruthless Edward was. A man grabbed a hold of my arm in a truck stop near Sacramento and Edward almost shot him in the face. Edward didn't flinch as the man fell to the ground bleeding. He didn't kill him; he just shot him in the hand. Edward ended up blowing off the guy's pinky finger. Whispers followed the two of us no matter we were. Wherever Edward went someone would recognize him. His face was plastered all over the news for kidnapping me. Charlie wanted blood. I wanted freedom.

Edward brought that to me. I was allowed to do what I wanted… and what I wanted was Edward. I wanted him in the worst possible way. Every time he was away I itched for him to come back. I wanted to lie in bed with him all day and all night. I craved his touch. I yearned for his love. I would do anything for him and he would do the same for me.

We were coming up on the Mexico border and from there we would go to the islands. Edward had enough money from the different heists he'd done in the past to secure a nice location for the two of us. We would live happily somewhere isolated from the world we were no longer aching to be a part of. It didn't matter to me that I would never see my mother or father again. It was selfish of me but I couldn't live without Edward now that I'd had a taste. I just couldn't do it.

So instead, I traced the quarters in my hand and placed a phone call. The last time I'd ever dial my childhood house's phone.

"Swan residence," my mother's voice chimed. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Mom?"

_'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy_

_'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal_  
_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_  
_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_  
_All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy_

**AN: Tell me what you thought**


	2. AN

**Hi everyone, I know a lot of you wished for me to continue this but unfortunately it is a one shot. If you would like to read some more of my writing though, I recently published some of my own work off of . If you're interested you can see what the book is about in this youtube video- Search DARKBLOODCHRONICLES on youtube. From there if you'd like you can go to this site to buy a copy (don't worry if you do not have a kindle, you can buy a copy on your computer!) just search on Amazon Sacrifice Dark Blood Chronicles and it will be the first choice. I'd like to say that in no way am I wanting anyone to feel forced to buy a copy, but if you would read the sample chapter to give it a shot I'd really appreciate it. Thank you for all of the reviews and views I've received for this fanfic. It all really means a lot. I love all of you! **


End file.
